Angery turned out to be love
by Charmedbloody
Summary: I told you i would write another story. This one is a Bakura-Anzu fic. Enjoy the fun.


Anzu looked at Van then looked at her friends. She knew she had to say something soon. Or something really bad might happen. "If you don't speak now Anzu. I will bring back your past life husband. Oh and he will remember everything that happen back then. In his own body as well if I must." Anzu shook her head as she looked at Ryou and shuttered.

"There is no need in doing that. I know what my past self did. But you forget one little Thing Van. I had more then one husband. In fact I had two. Or has your mind gone that you have forgotten about Seth. I know about the other one. The one you speak of. But I will not speak of at all. You will not gain the Keeper's powers. She protects the brothers. You know that don't you. Her only job is to protect the priest and the pharaoh."

Seto and Yugi gasped and stared at each other then shook their head as they looked away. Ryou blinked and stared at her. "You forced me to bring back the tomb raider Anzu." Van smirked as Anzu grew whiter then Ryou's hair. The necklace he wore glowed and there standing beside Anzu was Bakura who looked like the twin of Ryou in every way of the word. Anzu looked at a glaring Bakura as she tried to run away. But a hand held her in place. The owner of that hand being Bakura.

Anzu turned and stared into the eyes of a glaring Bakura. "Anzu do as I tell you and you might come out of this alive." Bakura pulled something out of his pants pocket and handed to her. It was a paper with a ring on it. Anzu studied the ring for a while before she open the paper and read what was written there. He wrote down that even after he forgotten who he really was. He never stopped loving her. This ring with the ring that bound them together forever. And if she wore it now and said the words on the ring three times they would be bound forever more.

Anzu smiled and said "I bind me to Bakura, I bind me to Bakura, I bind me to Bakura." She slides the ring onto her finger then spoke again "I bind thee Bakura to me, I bind thee Bakura to me, I bind thee Bakura to me." Bakura nodded as he held up his left hand showing that he already had his ring on his finger. Anzu looked at Van who looked like he was going to have a cow. Anzu smirked "Be gone evil. You have no power of the brothers or me and my heart." Van tried to harm Anzu but Bakura threw a dagger at him and it hit him in the middle of his for head.

Yugi looked at Anzu. "So Yami and Seto's past self were brothers."

Anzu shook her head "Yami, Seth, and Jou were brothers. That now in this time is Yugi, Seto, and Joey."

Seto turned and glared at Joey "His past self was my past self's brother. You got to be joking?"

Anzu shook her head "Jou was bored a bastured noting more. Seth was first born but showed what it take to be a priest so he became one. While his baby brother became king. You guys under stand now?"

Mai spoke up then. "There not brothers in this life time are they?"

Serenity laughed "There not or Anzu would have said so. Right Anzu?"

Anzu nodded her head. "Yep. Bakura was one of my past self's husbands. Her first was well Seth then Bakura."

Seto shook his head "Why would my past self marry you."

Bakura growled at him "Watch it or I will rip u a new one CEO."

Anzu kissed Bakura's cheek that blushed. "Your past self was trying to have a kid before Yami. So your son would become king and not Yami's kid. Neither had a son. Yami had a daughter who later became a great queen like her father."

Ryou didn't speak he just walked up to his past self and shook his hand. "Take good care of Anzu. Or you will answer to me and anyone else here."

Bakura nodded his head and held Anzu close to him. "I know sortie."

Yami laughed. Everyone noticed that Yami had his own body. "Guess Van's spell didn't work all to well now did it Bakura?"

Bakura shook his head. "Just because the love of my life is your friend. Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you in battle."

Yami smirked then and held Rebecca between him and Yugi. "Never dream of it. If you did might have a talk with your girl."

Anzu smiled and kissed Bakura's cheek. "Don't worry about it Yami. If I noticed or he spoke about taking it easy on you white chocolate wouldn't get his French vanilla."

Bakura blushed "Hush on the nick names there."

Mai laughed and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck. "Some men like their nicknames. Take Joey here I call him Lemon and he calls me a feather duster."

Joey blushed "That's because Mai that's your favorite card besides Harpy."

Rebecca smiled and kissed Yugi then Yami on the cheek. "These guys favorite card is DM when mine is DMG. Besides Yugi looks cute dressed like DM."

The girls agreed with a nod of there heads. Bakura took Anzu's hand and kissed it. Everyone walked away from there. Bakura walked Anzu's back to her place. He walked her up to the door and kissed her softly on the lips. Anzu blushed then. She opened the door and let him in. He didn't leave the house for three days. And that was only to get cloths and stuff.

Ryou walked past Anzu's house one night and heard screaming. "Well Bakura can still make her scream." He made Tabitha and Kim blush. Marik just laughed as he held Tabitha close to his side as they walked. Kim was held close to Ryou's side. Right into his hip that she was rubbing into that she was in joy at that point in time.


End file.
